The Feeling of Love
by patty cake rocks
Summary: Katara, who has been rather lonely preparing for the Valentines Day Ball they hold in the Fire Nation, has been ignored by Zuko the entire day. Zuko has something up his sleeve, and plans on asking her something rather important. Zutara Valentines Day '12
1. Chapter 1

The Feeling of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own  
>Authors note: the chapter for Destiny can be a fun things shall be updated shortly after this, Maybe either tonight or tomorrow. Also, I haven't had time to update as much as I would have liked because had like 9 projects due for this entire month, and I had projects last month and tests. Anywho have a happy Valentine's Day, and this is a one-shot. Depending on the responses, I MIGHT continue this after a long time from now (after I finish my two stories)<p>

* * *

><p>"No, Jiao, hang it to the left a little, No, a little to the right, STOP! Perfect!" Katara sighed content with the work she's been helping the servants with. They had to have the ballroom decorated within four hours, for the Valentine's Day Ball that is supposed to happen every year. It's in the winter season, fourteen days before the spring season. Iroh hadn't reminded her; she wouldn't remember because it was a holiday native to the Fire nation. Zuko, for some reason hasn't been talking to her all day which is weird. The servant interrupted her thoughts as she got Katara's attention.<p>

"Yes Jiao?" Katara said looking at the servant.

"We finished here, we must get you prepared for the Ball. Lady Ursa is waiting in your room to help you tonight."

"Ah, thank you Jiao. After the ball, can you prepare my things to pack for the trip back to the South Pole? I sadly have to leave tomorrow; my father is the Chief after all." Katara asked quietly, still wishing it wasn't true. She loved it here in the Fire Nation; she's come to think of it as her home now. The South Pole, where she grew up in, is more foreign to her than it is in the Fire Nation. After all, she was Zuko's girlfriend. They had gotten together after the war ended, which was four years ago.

"Yes your Highness." Jiao said quietly as they started walking through the halls of the Fire Palace. After making many turns, she reached her private quarters and thanked Jiao, asking her to finish decorating the ballroom for the Valentine's Ball that is to take place tonight.

"Ah, Katara, nice to finally see you here." Ursa smiled warmly as she watched her.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Katara said sheepishly while rubbing her arm.

"So do you have your dress ready?"

Katara looked at Ursa for a few moments before sighing. "No, since Iroh didn't remind me of this until this morning, I haven't had time to tell the seamstress to make me a dress."

"Oh," Ursa said quietly. After a few minutes of silence Ursa stood up.

"Wait!" Ursa exclaimed as she stood up. She suddenly walked out of the room leaving Katara looking out in the direction that she had left with her mouth agape from the sudden exclamation. A few minutes later, Ursa came in with the head seamstress behind her, and royal blue dress in her hands.

"This should work, it's a little too long for you, but you should be able to fit into this. This is why I brought Seamstress Yao with me to make the adjustments really quick."

"Uhm, where did you get this?" Katara asked curiously wondering where Ursa had gotten such a beautiful dress in a matter of minutes.

"I've had this for many years now. This was an old dress my grandmother made me when I was still a teenager. This was also the dress I was wearing when Ozai proposed to me. Quite ironic because he proposed on Valentine's Day as well." Ursa said hoping that Katara understood what she was implying.

"Wait what?" Katara asked, not paying attention after she had said Ozai. Ursa ignored her, and eventually got to asking her what she's been meaning to ask all week.

"Why are you leaving tomorrow?" Ursa asked quietly wondering why she was leaving. After all, her son did have something planned for this Valentine's Day ball.

"Dad asked me to come and visit. He hasn't seen me since the end of the war, and we haven't been on talking terms much. He doesn't even know that Zuko and I are together. I'm hoping that when I get there that I will be able to explain to him that Zuko and I are together. After I tell him, I'll stay another week and then return here. Plus, I've been too busy around here, and I kinda miss the white snow, and endless sea breeze." Katara explained to Ursa knowing she knew what it felt like to be away from home for a long time.

Seamstress Yao cleared her throat to get their attention. "Miss Katara, Lady Ursa, I've finished with the adjustments. It should fit you now. Go try it on." Seamstress Yao said as she ushered Katara into the privacy of her bedroom to try on her dress. It took her a few minutes but after a few minutes, she came out and heard Yao and Ursa gasp in shock.

"Wait is something wrong with it?" Katara asked panicing. Ursa just looked at her and laughed at her reaction.

"No dear, it's just that you shocked us at how wonderful this looks on you. It looks like it's brand new just when my grandmother made this for me." Katara blushed at Ursa's response and mumbled a small 'thanks'.

"So how much time do we have until the Ball Starts?"

"Roughly 40 minutes. Just enough time for me to do your hair." Ursa replied knowing the water bender hated having to have her hair done.

"Fine, let's just get it over with." Katara said groaning. After saying this Ursa started brushing her long, curly hair until it was free of tangles. She could feel Ursa starting to plait her hair. For the next half hour, you could her little 'ow's' and 'hey don't pull so hard' coming from her room. The next ten minutes flew by and Ursa finished her hair and patted her sore head to let her know that she had finished.

"My dear are you ready for the ball?" Ursa asked as she looked at Katara. Katara took a shaky breath and said yes.

"Go to Zuko's study. Uncle Iroh wants to announce you together for this occasion." Ursa said as she helped Katara up after sitting still for so long.

"Uhm, could Jiao come with me, I think I might faint." Katara asked quietly.

"Sure."

Jiao entered the room and gasped at Katara. "Wow, not to impose m'Lady, but you look wonderful."

"Thanks Jiao." Katara said smiling. As quickly as Jiao came in, she was out again, except she had a water benders arm linked to hers rushing through the halls hoping to get to Zuko's study so they can be announced together. The guards were standing in front of the door. Katara kept walking and they stopped her not allowing her to go through.

"Kenji, if you don't let me go through at this very moment, I'll make sure to tell Lord Iroh and Lord Zuko what you have done. After all, I do have sources around the Fire Nation."

Kanji looked at her guiltily. "Yes m'Lady. Let me let him know first." Kenji started walking towards the door, but Katara stopped him, saying she could do it herself.

"Who let you in here? I told Kenji specifically not to let anybo-" Zuko stopped at who he saw walk through the door, and dropped what he had in his hands, and gaped at her, with his mouth hanging wide open like a fish.

"Hmm, so I'm not allowed in here." Katara teased, "I'll just leave now." Katara said as she started walking towards the door, joking with him.

"Agni, Katara, I'm sorry." Zuko said while running his fingers through his hair and sighing.

"Are you ready? Uncle's about to announce us."

"Yea, I hate that I wasn't told until just a few hours ago. Do you know why nobody told me about it?"

"No, Uncle Iroh always does this."

"Good point," Katara said agreeing with him.

"Are you ready?" Iroh said as he came in through the door in ceremonial robes, as Zuko was too.

"Yeah. I am." Katara and Zuko chorused in unison. Katara and Zuko waited for a few minutes and then heard Iroh starting a speech.

* * *

><p>"Presenting Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara," with this Zuko and Katara took their cue and walked in, arm in arm, greeting the nobles. Zuko cleared his voice when he go to the dais and began his speech.<p>

"Thank you all for being here today. It's such an honor to spend it with you all. I hope you enjoy the feast and the dance as well."

"Well Zuko, go ask her to dance with you. You know she loves you, and she won't reject you." Iroh said as he pushed him towards the crowd that surrounded Katara.

"With you have the honor of dancing with me?" Zuko whispered in Katara's ear as she nodded her head like a fool.

"So how do you like the Ball so far?" Zuko said nonchalantly as they started swaying to the music.

"I like it. A lot," Katara giggled as Zuko spun her around.

"That's good. At the end of the Ball I'm going to make an announcement."

"What's it about?" Katara asked as they swayed back and forth in harmony.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"I would like to thank everyone who attended the ball, but first of all, I would like to make an announcement. Katara?" Zuko asked as she looked up from the table staring at him on the dais. Everyone started murmuring, and Iroh and Ursa smiled like fools. The boy they both loved had finally came up with the courage to ask her.<p>

"Uhm yes?" Katara said as she walked up on the dais, standing beside him.

"You are my life, the yin to my yang. Would you have the honors of become the other half of my whole, my wife, my Fire Lady?" Zuko asked as everyone gasped in shock. Katara stood there frozen looking at the necklace he held in his hands.

"If you don't answer soon, this necklace," Zuko took out a necklace, sapphire, her birthstone, which had rubies imbedded in it with their two symbols mixing together, their seal, on a gold chain, all handmade, "would have been a waste of my time then."

Katara wrapped her arms around him immediately, saying yes a million times over and over again as if he would disappear, hugging him tight.

"What about my dad?" Katara said as she stared at him. He shrugged sheepishly.

"Go ask him, he's been here all day. You know when I was gone for those two months? Well I was in the South Pole asking your father for your hand. Sokka and Hakoda told me the basics of marriage customs and they told me how to make a necklace. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you, and when Uncle Iroh suggested it to me two weeks ago, well I took up on that. I asked Mother and Uncle to keep it from you until earlier today. That's why I haven't been around all day."

Katara stared at him in shock and wacked him upside his head, which made him say ow. Forgetting they were on the dais, she pulled him close and closed the distance between them putting her lips on his. Everything was oblivious to them until they heard a loud roar from the crowd from the cheers and clapping. Katara broke away from him blushing bright red. She stood to look at him, like she would for the rest of eternity.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so how was this as my first one-shot? Well anywho Happy Valentine's Day People :)  
>On another hand, Destiny can be a funny thing is probably going to be updated either later tonight or tomorrow. It has some action in it. Au Revoir!<p>

~PCR~


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 is organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.


End file.
